Gordon and the Famous Visitor (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Gordon and the Famous Visitor from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. It was an important day in the yard. Everyone was excited, making notes and taking photographs. A special visitor known as the City of Truro had arrived, and was now the center of attention. Thomas the Tank Engine: (whispering) Who's that, Duck? Duck: That, Thomas, is a celebrity. Percy: A what? Duck: A celebrity is a very famous engine, Percy. Driver says we can talk to him soon. Thomas the Tank Engine: Oh, he's probably too famous to even notice us. Twilight Sparkle: The City of Truro must be really famous. Sunset Shimmer: I know, Twilight, Chancellor Neighsay told me how inspired he was. Spike: This is so cool. Pinkie Pie: Isn't this amazing, is it!? Gallus: Hardly. Silverstream: The City of Truro is the most amazing engine ever. Just then, Gordon arrived. Gordon: Puh! Who cares? A lot of fuss about nothing, if you ask me. Rainbow Dash: Come on, Big G, don't you start acting mean to the new visitor. Gordon: Saids you, Rainbow Dash. Smolder: Come on, I'm pretty sure that Professor Dash might be right, Gordon. Gordon: We'll see, Smolder. And he steamed away. Later that night, the engines, ponies, and creatures found that the City of Truro wasn't conceited at all. He enjoyed talking to the engines, ponies, and creatures, till' long after the stars came out. He left early next morning. Gordon was still complaining which made Rainbow Dash and Smolder even more annoyed with him. Gordon: Good riddance. Chattering all night. Who is he anyway? Thomas the Tank Engine: Duck told you, Gordon. He's famous. Twilight Sparkle: He's the City of Truro. Gallus: Get the picture, Gordon? Gordon: As famous as me, Gallus? Nonsense. Thomas the Tank Engine: He's more famousor than you, he went a hundred miles before you even thought of. Spike: I'd be jealous if I were you, Gordon. Rainbow Dash: Don't listen to them, Gordon, he's just messing with you. Gordon: Puh! So he says. But I didn't like his looks. He's got no dome. Never trust dome-less engines. They're not respectable. I never boast, but I'd say that a hundred miles an hour would be easy for me. Goodbye. Duck took some freight cars to Edward's station. Edward: Hello, Duck. The City of Truro came through this morning. He whistled to me, Starlight, and Cozy. Wasn't he kind? Duck: He's the finest engine in the world, Edward. Sunset Shimmer: He sure was, Duck. Starlight Glimmer: Unlike Gordon who's always has stubborn. Cozy Glow: I know, it's just hard to see him like this. Then, Duck and Sunset told Edward, Starlight, and Cozy what Gordon had said which annoyed Rainbow Dash. Edward: Take no notice, Any of you. He's just jealous. He thinks no engine should be famous but him. Look, he's coming now. Starlight Glimmer: I see him alright, Edward. Gordon was running very fast with Rainbow Dash racing him, his wheels pounded the rails. Gordon: He did it, I'll do it. He did it, I'll do it! Gordon's train rocketed past, and was gone. Duck: (chuckles) He'll knock himself to bits! Sunset Shimmer: I agree with you, Duck. Starlight Glimmer: Same here. Cozy Glow: Hmmm-mmm. (nodded yes) With Rainbow Dash getting tired and back on Gordon's cab, his driver eased him off. Gordon's driver: Steady, Gordon. We aren't running a race. Gordon: We are, then. But he only said that to himself. Suddenly, Gordon began to feel a little strange. Gordon: The top of my boiler seems funny, it feels as if something is loose! I'd better go slower. Smolder: That might be a smart thing to do, Gordon. But it was too late. On the viaduct, they met the wind. It was a teasing wind that blew suddenly at hard puffs. Gordon thought it wanted to push him off the bridge. Gordon: No, you don't! Rainbow Dash: Careful, Gordon! Smolder: The wind might blow your boiler off! But, the wind had other ideas, it curled up round his boiler crept under his loose dome and lifted it all the way into the valley below and into the water, Gordon was most uncomfortable, the cold wind was whistling through the hole where his dome should be and he felt silly without it, this made Rainbow Dash and Smolder more annoyed. At the big station, the Freight Cars laughed at him. The Freight Cars: (laughing at Gordon) Gordon tried to wheesh them away. The Freight Cars: (continued laughing) But they crowded round', no matter what he did. On the way back home, he wanted his driver to stop and fetch his dome. Rainbow Dash: I flew everywhere, still can't find Gordon's dome. Smolder: She's right, we'll never find it now, you'll have to go to the steamworks for a new one. Gordon was very cross. Gordon: I hope the shed is empty tonight. But all the engines were there waiting. A Voice: Never trust dome-less engines, they aren't respectable. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225